


Chickadee

by Suprisepikachu38



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America Being an Idiot (Hetalia), Awesome Prussia (Hetalia), Bad Touch Trio | Bad Friend Trio, F/M, Family Issues, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Other, Protective Siblings, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suprisepikachu38/pseuds/Suprisepikachu38
Summary: Human AUFocus on CanadaMatthew has a twin that has always gotten the spot light. Matthew is forgotten a lot, it's not anyone's fault that he is not special. But that is the reason he has a hard time believing people care sometimes, or why he thinks things would be easier is he was gone. Distant parents don't help either. Now Matthew and his family are moving to a whole new town, one closer to his cousin Francis and his family.A new start was exactly what Matthew needed.Not that he thinks it'll be any different.
Relationships: America & Canada (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Canada & France (Hetalia), Canada & Prussia (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I'm bad at tagging and summarising. This is a human AU.   
> Ships are not tagged if they come later into the story. The story is slow and long. This is my first work so be patient with me. It may not be that great.
> 
> I try to avoid most accents because I am bad at them. 
> 
> French is from google translate. I only speak English and basic spanish.
> 
> Comment to tell me what you think.
> 
> Shout out to my friend "super highschool level co-writer" or "SHSL co-writer"

“No, I cannot.” Francice said regretfully.

“What why not!” both boys asked. Gilbert more as an exclamation and Antonio as a question.

“I am sorry but I told you my cousins are moving here soon. I promised to spend the day after they moved here with them,” Francis said, explaining his future absence. The three boys stood in the hallways in their school. Most people had cleared out but the three boys were in no rush to leave seeing as they all drove cars. 

“I thought they were arriving in two weeks?” Antonio asked 

“I thought so as well, but they are coming tomorrow, Friday, and that makes Saturday our hangout day.”

"And you can not cancel at all?" Asked Gilbert, he out of the trio was the most excited for the plans they had made. They were planning on going to the mall, then go see that new action movie at the movie theaters, and then going to one of those 24 hour fast food places. 

Francis looked offended "of course not!" He exclaims, "I have not seen them in months and they are moving here! I must show my little cousins around" 

" I thought you said they were around your age?" Gilbert asked, remembering all of the stories Francis had told them of his cousins and his escapades. The imagery of France running around with two toddlers in his arms now scarred into his mind.

Francis fidgeted. "Well they are only a few months younger than me, but I am still the older cousin."

"Do you think they would like to go with us?" Antonio asked, looking for a peaceful situation. 

"Yea! Ask them if they can go, then you show them around and we get to go see the movie!" Gilbert said .

"I suppose I could ask them if they would mind." Francis said thinking about the possible new plan. "Let me call them, alfred will probably not pick up, so I will call Matthew" 

Francis went on his phone with his two friends looking over his shoulder. Gilbert whistled "those are a lot of numbers prince charming"

Francis gave an approving hum of satisfaction. " yes but mon Matthew is in my favorites so this should be quick.“ He went to his starred contacts and tapped on one that had writing in what the two friends assumed to be French. 

Érable ourse _.  _

"What does the name say?" Both boys asked

"Shush," Francis shushed, putting a finger to his lip and moving his phone to his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew is going back home from his last day of school with Alfred. 
> 
> The brothers get Francis's phone call.
> 
> It turns out, Francis is even more affectionate with family than friends. What a surprise? Seriously, doting france. 
> 
> Horrible set up of characters relationships and connections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't speak french, these are the translations. 
> 
> Tu me manques. je ne peux pas attendre.- I miss you. I can not wait 
> 
> Mon peu ours. Moi aussi- my little bear, Me too
> 
> Once again, thank you SHSL-cowriter for helping me (this is thier "pen name" they do not have an account). I am useless about checking my punctuation and spelling so they are a life saver with their editing.

Matthew did not want to be there. Alfred, as always, was driving and with the power of the wheel insisted that the two of them play some incredibly loud music. Matthew didn't want to think about music. _I just want some peace and quiet for a little. Moving is a huge deal. Well it's not like anyone will miss me, I doubt anyone will notice that I am gone._ Matthew looked to his brother who seemed to be completely oblivious to the conflict that his sibling was having. _Alfred_ _has so many friends, is he going to be ok saying bye to them all. Should I ask him?_ Matthew blinked hard and looked out the window again. _No he probably won't want to talk about it._ Matthew felt something in his pocket vibrate. Matthew looked down and took out his phone from the pocket. Someone was calling him.

Françis 

Matthew looked to his brother then his phone then his brother and then his phone.

" Um, could you please turn the volume down?" Alfred didn't notice his brother trying to talk to him. "Alfred could you please turn it down," Matthew tried again. This time Alfred leaned his body a bit closer to his brother while keeping his face to the road.

"Did you say something Matti?" Alfred asked, turning the music down by barely anything to ask. 

"Francis is calling" Matthew responded. Alfred sat up straight again. 

"Oh dude why didn't you just say so. I’ll turn the music down.” Alfred turned the music down so that it was not too loud and Matthew answered the phone.

"Hello Francis?" Matthew greeted

"Hello Matthew, how are you?" Francis asked. Matthews' face lit up. _Did he really just call to talk to me?_

"I-I am good. How about you?"

" I am doing wonderful, say Matthew is Alfred there?" Matthew's face sank a bit in disappointment. _Of course he didn't call just to talk to me, I'm just used to Alfred blut nature of just saying what he wants._

"Yes he is"

"Could you put me on speaker please?"

"Sure thing Francis"

Matthew put his phone out and put it on speaker, turning up the volume so that Alfred could hear. Matthew heard something come from the phone. The sound turned into incomprehensible whisper yelling.

"Francis, dude you alright?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, yes. My friends are with me and they are asking me something. I was wondering if you would mind the plans for Saturday being changed."

"What? Are you ditching us!" Alfred whined. Matthew felt a small stab of pain in his heart when he heard the plans have changed. _But we had been talking about places to go for days now, everything had been perfect._

"No no no. I am not quitting. My friends asked if they could join our hang out day because we were planning on watching a movie Saturday."

"Ooooh. Sure dude. Hahah I thought you were abandoning the plan. It's fine we totally don't mind, right bro?" 

Matthew flinched back as he was suddenly pulled back into the conversation.

"yea I don't mind if your friends come." _I do mind. If your friends come you won't want to spend any time with me. NO, Matthew that is selfish. He is his own person; he shouldn't have to spend time with you if he doesn't want to._

There was cheering in the background. _At least everyone else is happy_

"Thank you both, you are amazing."

"No prob Frenchy"

"Don't worry about it " Matthew turned off the speaker and put the phone up to his ear. "Francis thank you again for agreeing to spend your Saturday with us. Tu me manques. je ne peux pas attendre.

" Mon peu ours. Moi aussi". 

"Bye Francis"

"Bye Matthew" Matthew didn't have the will power to hang up on his cousin. Beep. The phone disconnected by Francis. Matthew had the phone by his head for another second, looking down slightly. Alfred on the other hand almost immediately turned the music back up. At least this time it wasn't as loud as before. 

"I swear I never know what you guys are saying when you talk French"

"We were just exchanging goodbyes. I know you can learn French if you want to."

Alfred paused for a second as if thinking, and then laughed. "Haha no thanks. I took my two years of required spanish so I'm all foreign languaged out."

Matthew looked out the window, taking comfort in the hypnotising way they passed by things. Alfred kept driving, although oblivious not missing the awkward silence. "So how was your last day of school here?"

Matthew looked to his brother for a split second before looking back to the road. "Oh, not too bad I guess."

"That's good. Man I'm really gonna miss everyone when I move away, but hey it's a new adventure. I get too meet so many new people." He gasps as if he just realised something. "Maybe we will be in the same friend group this time."

Matthew winced internally. _It's not like we shared every single one of our classes at this school. Why would you hang out with me at the new school?_ Matthew' _s_ mind whispers to him _Why would you waste your time on me at the new school?''_ Matthew puts on a well practiced smile. One that he perfected to fool’s gold. 

"I hope so." _Don't ruin his hopes with your doubts. Don't get your own hopes up._ His mind whispers to him at the same time. 

  
  
  


Francis watched his two friends cheer at the fact that they will not only hang out Friday but meet their friends' cousins for the first time. All of France's past stories, while not as crazy as his usual adventures, had only painted the two in a good light. At least a good light in the trios terms.

“Hey Franny,” Gilbert called. Franny had been a nickname for Francis for a while now, at first it had been used to annoy the boy but now Francis simply accepted it. “If your cousins are already expecting a group why don't we invite Luddy"

"if Ludwig goes then Feliciano will probably how as well" Francis states, thinking about how painfully obvious their crushes on each other are. Ludwig is not a fan of going out and doing things, when he is out he is usually dragged by either Gilbert or Feliciano. 

"Ah! And if Feliciano goes then Lovino will go.”

Francis seemed to ponder for a moment, he didn't seem opposed, but a little worried. 

“Aww come on, it’ll be fun.”

“Si and more potential friends as well.”

“Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt.” Francis took out his phone again. 

A group of us will be going. You, al, me and 5 others. see u then. 

“I need to take my leave now, I need to talk to you both at lunch tomorrow.”

“Bye.”

“Adios.”

Francis left walking down the hallway while Antonio and Gilbert walked the other way, having parked somewhere else.

"Hey I'll invite Feli and Lovino, you invite Ludwig. If we say that Feli will go he will be sure to go.”

“Yea yea, Luddy is so cute with his little crush.” Gilbert and Antonio walked in mindless chatter until the Spaniard found one of the boys stated earlier. Gilbert kept walking as the Spaniard left to start doting on the hot headed Lovino. Lovino, on the other hand, kept walking to where he was going in the first place. He almost successfully ignored Antonio until Feliciano hugged the older teen, causing Lovino to start shouting. _Is he jealous of Antonio or Feli?_

Gilbert smiled as he thought about what Saturday may hold. _This is going to be fun._

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew and Alfred are driving to their new home. 
> 
> They take a trip down memory lane that leads to us meeting, Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support so far. 
> 
> Another special thank you to SHSL Co-writer for helping my grammer and spelling. 
> 
> These past few chapters have been written in advance and have been edited. There are a few more chapters until the story is caught up. 
> 
> Chapters will start getting a little longer. 
> 
> Leave a kudos or a comment is you like the story please. I like seeing people interact, it makes it feel like it isn't being hidden away.

Moving is not as fun as it sounds Matthew decided. Matthew was still in the car on the ride to the new house. Old things packed up in the moving truck or discarded of and people packed up with personal items in the car. Alfred was in the front seat. He had earbuds in one ear to listen to some sort of mystery “alien” podcast. Every once in a while he would point to something outside of the window or make some off handed remark about what he was listening to. Matthew himself was just listening to some music while he looked out the window. He let himself think of nothing in particular. Music was the only thing around him and that too faded into the back of his mind as he watched cars pass and fall behind him on the road. 

“Matti!” 

“Uh yes! Sorry, what were you saying”

“Mattie I just realised we met Arti when we hung out with Francis right?”

“Artie?”

“Arthur” Alfred gave a exasperated look to his brother

“Oh yes um yea we meet him when we went to the park with Francis”

“Well if we went over here to hang out with Francis, and Arti was around Francis. That must mean he lives here.”

“Uh huh.”

“So we get to see Arti as well!”

_Matthew thought back to the first time he and Alfred met Arthur. They were ten, about to turn 11, and mostly met up with Francis where himself and Alfred lived. This time the siblings went to Francis’ house. Francis got permission to go to the park with the two boys and dragged them there with nothing but what was on them. An hour or so after they had gotten to the park, A blond boy with shaggy hair and green eyes approached the group. The boy pretty much ignored the twins and went straight for Francis._

_“Ello bloody butt face. I see you found someone willing to put up with your annoying self.”_

_“Ohohoho these are my two cousins Alfred and Matthew. And you are one to talk about lack of friends, I can't see anyone near you.”_

_“Wanker! Cousins don't count.”_

_“They do if you are friends with them, of course you wouldn't know that, you lack both family and friends.'' Matthew had worried that the two were hurting each other's feelings but it only took a couple of moments to realise that rather than looking sad or hurt the both of them had a mixture of anger and satisfaction._

_“It's not my fault my parents were only children.”_

_“Hey I have an Idea” Alfred spoke up, finally bringing attention to the twins who were just watching the argument take place with interest._

_“Well what is it” “what is it alfred”_

_“How about we separate into two pairs and we have a competition to see which pair is better. Me and Mattie in different groups.” Matthew did not see exactly how this ties into the argument the other two were having earlier. Meanwhile Francis and Arthur were staring at each other with a competitive glare._

_Matthew afraid of going without his sibling and possibly being sent away with a stranger for a competition tried to chide Afred. “Alfred that has nothing to do with what were talking about, and not everything is a com-”_

_“I call Alfred.”_

_“I was just about to claim Matthew.”_

_Matthew knew that was a lie, but was to taken back that they actually agreed on the stupid plan. While Francis never ignored him Alfred was always the first to be picked for everything. Most of the time the two pairs were together arguing or just talking. At some point the two had separated and then come back together. Nobody really knew what the other group did but somehow during that time Alfred had become friends with the angry blonde and Matthew became Francis “Favorite” although Matthew will never believe him. After the day began to come to a close the four boys realised they had no way to judge which group was better. Matthew and Alfred had gone to Francis’ house only a couple of times after that but everytime the angry blonde was not far behind when they were out of the house. Matthew never really talked to Arthur, but not from a lack of trying, the other just couldn't seem to remember him. This lead to more fighting between Francis and Arthur, so Matthew decided not to try becoming close to Arthur anymore. Matthew always did what Arthur wanted and partook in the same activities but acknowledged that the other would forget him later._

Matthew was brought back to the present and stifled a sigh. “That’s awesome Alfred, maybe he will be in our friend group.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew and Alfred are finally at their house and start unpacking.
> 
> Alfred finds that an important item of his is missing and asks Matthew to help him find it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support so far. 
> 
> A special thanks to my friend SHSL Co-writer. 
> 
> The chapters are hopefully going to get longer soon, the pre-written work only has one and a half chapters left.

Unpacking his things was quick for Matthew, at least, quick compared to his parents and brother. Matthew and Alfred have separate rooms. Matthew decided to have his house colored a pale beige/ white color. He had a rectangular room with a window on the opposite side of the door. His bed was wooden with a medium sized headboard. The sheets were the Canadian Flag, The canadian flag and maple leafs were on many of his belongings, from the hockey stick, to his sheets to the pillows. His desk sat in one of the corners of the room. He set everything up organised as can be. Lamp, bed, pillows, and books, all of those were set up. Matthew opened the box that held his clothes. He hanged his shirts and jackets and folded up his pants. Once all clothes were put away he noticed how small his wardrobe truly was. He wasn't lacking in clothes, but when looking at the small walk in closet, they didn’t take up half of the space he could fill. The last bad left to be unpacked was the bag he had brought with his in the car. He went to his bed and sat down before opening it, glad to finally rest his legs once more. The first thing he pulled out was a plush bear. The stuffed animal was maybe 2 feet tall and one foot long. It had white fur that had become slightly grey in some parts from age. The eyes were pure black as well as the small triangle nose and mouth. The mouth somehow made the small bear look inquisitive. 

“ _Who are you?” Alfred asked, hiding behind the stuffed animal. The boys are 5 and they had both been given stuffed animals of their choosing. They were in their shared room, a small room painted light blue and white. A rug in the middle and the two beds sitting in opposite corners. At this age the only people the twins needed to be happy were each other. Alfred had picked up the doll and started talking about it. The two boys giggling on their antics._

_“Alfie stop.” Matthew giggled. His eyes were closed in the pure joy of playing._

_“Who’s Alfie? I’m Kumajiku.”_

_“Kumajiro!”_

_“Kumajiki.”_

_“Kumajikoru.”_

_“You don't even remember the name!”_

_“Nuhuh I do its its its its Kumajiro.”_

_“Oh so i’m kumajiro.”_

_“Yup.”_

_“Who are you?”_

_“I told you i’m Matthew.”_

_“Maqu.”_

_“No matthew.”_

_“Yar Mattey.”_

_“That's not Kumas voice,” Matthew yelled in playful outrage. Matthew snached his doll out of his siblings hands, put it down, and then tackled his brother. To call it wrestling would be dramatic, it was more like soft pushing. Eventually Alfred gave a strong shove that forced Matthew to the floor. Not going down without a fight Matthew grabbed Alfred and took him down with him. The two boys laughed on the floor without a care in the world._

Kumajiro.

“Ready for a new adventure buddy?” As expected the stuffed animal said nothing. It’s mouth stayed stitched and its head fell to the side a little. 

_Who are you?_

Matthew put the bear on his bed and looked into the bag, not feeling very patient about unpacking his things anymore. Phone, charger, pensil, sketch book, and earbuds. Matthew left everything in the bed and layed down on his back. He looked up at the ceiling, not focusing on anything in particular. He closed his eyes and sighed. Deep breathes flowed in and out. His breaths slowed as he relaxed.

Breath in

Breath out..

Breath in..

Breath out…

“Mattie!” Matthew jumped at the call of his nickname. Alfred slammed the door to Matthew's room open. “Mattie, dude I need your help in my room.”

“What is it?”

“Dude I can't find my.” he looked around the room a little embarrassed. Alfred had a red blush across his face. _Oh dear god, what is it? If it's something like THAT-_ After seeing that no one else was there Alfred continues in a lower voice. “I- I can't find Tony,” 

Alfred admitted. Matthew blinked trying hard to comprehend why Alfred was panicking. Then Matthew remembered, he has Kumajiro, Alfred's doll is Tony. Tony was a grey alien doll that Alfred had insisted in getting. 

“Are you positive you packed him.” Matthew asked slowly. Matthew had slowly begun panicking himself. The dolls were one of their most precious items. 

“Yes.” Alfred practically hissed at matthew. “Of course I packed him, I just can't find where I packed him. 

“Ok let's just go check the car and see if-”

“I already checked the car for anything.”

“And.”

“Yes I packed him in the first suitcase I saw once I realised I couldn't fit him in my bag.” 

“Ok ok then let's go through your bags again and see if you overlooked him. Then we check the parents bags, eh.”

Alfred nodded near tears. Most siblings would tease their sibling if they were in this situation. Heck most kids their age wouldn't even care about the doll at all, but for Alfred and Matthew, the dolls were way too important to them. The two dolls had become not only a toy from their childhood but a sort of promise the two shared. 

The two speed walked to Alfreds room and sat down at the bags. Alfred's room was eccentric. Red and white walls with a navy blue ceiling. The bed was a american flag like Matthews was the Canadian flag. Bags had stuffed spewing out of them and clothes were thrown around hazardously.

“ I think the parents have him,” Alfred said as he began rummaging through his first bag. Matthew simply kept quiet and started helping him through his next bag. Clothes rumpled and unfolded, whether they were packed by being stuffed in the bag or if they were messy due to Alfreds search was unclear. Matthew grabbed a handful of hangers which were next to him and began hanging and folding his clothes as he went. _Shirt hanger. Captain america shirt,hanger. Ufo shirt, hanger. Dark jeans, fold. Ripped jeans, fold. Socks, fold. socks, fold, cat socks, fold. Shorts, fold. Jean jacket, hanger. Leather jacket, hanger. Bomber jacket, hanger. Football jersey, hanger. White long sleeve, hanger_. Matthew kept going until the bag was empty. He looked over at Alfred who was doing the same furiously. _How many clothes does he have? He has enough things to fill four bags_. Matthew took the next to bags and dumped their contents out. He swept his hands through the clothes to flatten everything out. There was no hidden doll. 

“The next bag.”

“Empty,” Alfred looked up at his twin. “Matthew, they have Tony,” Matthew looked at his brother's defeated look. Matthew hated seeing his brother look so sad when he was such a cheerful positive person. Sure, Alfred can be annoying, selfish, manipulative, forgetful and arrogant, but Alfred was also Matthew's brother, best friend and companion. Alfred would do anything for Matthew and, luckily for Alfred, Matthew was the same.

“Don't worry Alfie” Matthew got up and stepped to the door “i’ll get him."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew goes on a rescue mission for Tony the lost alien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my co writter SHSL Co-writer. 
> 
> Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Life has been a mess and I am still trying to iron out details in the story. 
> 
> The last of the pre written chapters is coming up, so longer breaks will probably take place.
> 
> I am changing formatting a bit since it is being a pain. Thoughts are in bold. Memories and flashbacks are bold and italicized.
> 
> Please kudos is you are enjoying it, I like to know if the story is being read.

**I feel so stupid. I am creeping into the parents room, to rummage through their bags, to find a stuffed animal. But if he-Tony is found, they will throw it out. Not only will they get rid of Tony but they might start looking for Kuma too**. Matthew stopped in front of his parents room. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his hearing. He heard talking in the kitchen. Alfred was in his room. Both of his parents are in the kitchen. Matthew opened the door and slipped inside, making sure to leave the door open a little. **Quick exit and no noise.** The room hasn't been settled in yet. The bed has been made but that was just about it. **They must be unpacking the kitchen things first. That should give me a lot of time to look for Tony. Which bag first? Father uses this bag for toiletries, so it probably has both of theirs. Alfred would be able to notice it wasn't his. I should start with the second in line**. Matthew went for a black duffle bag with a silver zipper. Neat stacked clothes filled the bag to the point it was hard to open. **That's going to be a pain to close**. As Matthew rummaged through the tightly packed clothes he quickly decided that no bear would be hiding in it. He went to the next bag. **Clothes, clothes, photographs**. Matthew paused when he got to the photograph. Most pictures were in their little photo album but this one always stayed in its simple smooth back frame. It was a picture of Matthew's parents half hugging each other while Matthew and Alfred were holding hands and smiling. The two were about 5 and this was taken the day they started elementary school. The two were wearing backpacks, a solid color shirt and shorts. Alfred wore blue while Matthew wore red. The shirts were different colors in hopes that the new teacher wouldn't mix the two of them up, but of course once they stopped wearing the solid blue or red shirt they would confuse the two. Alfred was a pain before the picture, refusing to stay still. **This isn't important right now. I need to find that alien**. Matthew searched the rest of the bag only finding more clothes. Matthew wrestled with the bag to close it, after a full minute of wrestling, it zipped up. Next bag. Opened. Bed covers and blankets. The doll wasn't in any of the folds. Next bag opened. Another bag of clothes opened. 

“Alice I can't find the towels. Where are they?”

“They might still be in the room.”

“Why would they be in the room?”

“They are with the blankets.”

“Why are they with the blankets?”

“Why not!”

“Because-”

The voices were entering the hallway. Matthew rushed through the bag and found nothing. He zipped to the next bag, not caring if he set the clothes back a little messy. They were halfway to the room.

Matthew opened the next bag to find the previously elusive alien sitting innocently on the top. Matthew snached the doll and zipped the bag closed. The parents were mere steps from the door. **Oh gosh. Icantleaveheywillseeme. Wait, I know what to do**. Matthew started taking off his sweatshirt. 

“Look I dont want to have this ta- Alfred?” Matthew was in a white undershirt and jeans. His hair was rustled and messy. His red sweatshirt, which was one of the major differences in appearances to Alfred, was clutched in his hands. 

“No mom, i’m matthew”

“Oh gosh right, what are you doing here?”

“Sorry I just accidentally packed my sweatshirt in one of your bags.” Matthew pointed to the bags he previously opened and to the currently open bag. 

“It's alright-”

“Thanks” Matthew speed walked out the door, doing his best to pass through the doorway without touching his mom. Clutching his sweatshirt Matthew went straight to Alfred's room. He turned the corner before sprinting up the stairs. Moving his sweatshirt from his side, brushed up against his chest. His cheeks puffed out by the time he reached his brother's room. He pushed his way inside, leaning slightly on the wall. Matthew saw Alfred, uncharacteristically, has not moved an inch since Matthew went for the doll. Alfred's head whipped to Matthew and he sprang up. Alfred's eyes were panicked as he did not see his beloved companion. 

“Mattie is he?”

“He's right here” Matthew said, still panting. All that adrenaline probably isn't good for me. Matthew unrolled his sweatshirt causing a small grey doll to fall from it and into the ground for his troubles.

“Tony!” Alfred sprang from his position, sitting and pounced the doll hugging it close. 

“Alfred, you SO owe me.”

“Totally bro” 

There was a moment of silence from the both of them. Alfred cuddled his almost lost doll in a “totally manly way” while Matthew continued to calm down from his scare. Matthew's heart was still pounding as he thought over how close he was to being caught. The silence was at first comfortable but soon grew more awkward as both boys recognised the situation. Matthew looked straight ahead at the empty wall. Alfred looked at matthew. Matthew looked down at his sitting brother. Alfred was the first one to crack. A wobbly smile led by broken chuckles. Then full out laughs. 

“Wha- hehehe” Matthew said. At first angry that Alfred was laughing at the panic and the overall situation amused at embarrassessed himself. “It's not that funny!” he said between his laughs **. God, what was I so upset about?**

“Mattie your face” 

“I'm sorry I was almost caught” He said savagely 

“You looked like you saw a ghost” **more like the parents saw a ghost**

“Rude”

“Yea you just saw an alien” Alfred said shaking the doll as close to Matthew as he could reach while still sitting down

“Hoser!” Matthew exclaimed, sinking down to the carmel wooden floor. Laughter ringed out through the room until their frayed nerves were finally soothed, calm from being in each other's company without any plans, pranks or other people. Matthew had his head facing up. 

“Hey Mattie,” Alfred said. Bringing Matthew's attention back to him. Alfred had a small half guilty half reminiscent face.

“Yea Alfie” 

Alfred looked down to the ground in embarrassment. “Remember when. Remember when you know it got. Like banned”

Matthew looked back to the ceiling and closed his eyes for a couple of breaths before he continued. “how could I forget. I still blame you for it”

“I know.” Alfred's head lowered a bit more. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back time to little Matthew and Alfred. We are getting into the story of how the dolls got banned. This story will take maybe three or four parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SHSL-cowriter for your help with spelling mistakes
> 
> Sorry the chapter took so long, again.

**The two of them shared a class in 3th grade. At 8 years old, them and their classmates no longer played with dolls, and if they did, would never admit to it. Girls would be teased for it and boys would be bullied. The twins though, the twins have not yet given up their childish nature. The two boys were allowed to take care of their shared playroom themselves. The room was littered with the odd stuffed animal or book. Leftovers from past adventure. But always neat when they hear a parent talking about checking on it. Matthew had stopped bringing his polar bear doll to class when the other kids stopped bringing theirs out of fear of judgement, but Alfred never stopped bringing his. Alfred kept the doll in his bag whereas Matthew kept a small keychain sized cartoon polar bear plush, just small enough to be able to hide and hold in one hand. The two held on to their dolls and their promise. It was recess time.**

**A hot afternoon in the playground of a large elementary school. A slide that burned to the touch in the hotter months. 4 swings that seemed to always be occupied. Swings would always be snatched up the second it was abandoned, even if the person there could not swing themselves. Bright yellow monkey bars stood tall in comparison to the kids. The monkey bars were a challenge to the strongest kids and those who used it crossed and hanged off in a show of bragging. A small climbing tower where a few of the kids stayed to talk or escape the sun if it got too hot. Matthew was by the swings, waiting for a turn that never came.The squeaking of the chains grating on his ears in a way that reminded him of time passing. He was used to standing aside while other kids played except for the few cases where the others needed one more kid to make a team. Matthew wasn't allowed to bring books or work to recess,**

**“You should go out and play with your friends, recess doesn't last forever, you can do your work later”**

**“But I don't know who to play with”**

**“Just go with your friends, oh! why don't you go follow your brother around.”**

**He would instead watch other kids play to satisfy the teachers who meant well. A game of tag erupted through the classes outside Matthew and Alfreds class along with three others. A large playground for a large school. Alfred had been one of the first kids to join the game of tag. With the knowledge of a teacher watching over them, the kids were careful not to make as much noise as they wanted. Squeals and yells were changed to loud remarks or were muffled by the biting of one's lip. Matthew watched as a girl with a blond bob ran away and hid, even though the person “it” was not chasing her. Alfred has set his bag down near the climbing tower, next to the teachers hangout once the game begins. Although Alfed brought the bag everywhere due to the doll, he thought that it may slow him down and that would not be acceptable. The bag layed untouched in the shade of the tower. Alfred was the one “it” at the moment, he would sometimes let himself get caught, especially if the person was slow or having trouble, so he could catch other people. It was his version of playing hero when it came to tag. Shouts raised through the air. Matthew looked over to Alfred and one other boy arguing.**

**"You’re it." Alfred stated in a heated tone, his arms were crossed as he glared at the other, well it meant to be a glare, it came out more like an angry pout.**

**"Nuh uh. You didn't touch me" the other defended. He held the same position except for the fact he was facing away from Alfred.**

**“Yea I touched you, I got you, so you're it”**

**“No you touched my shirt”**

**“ The shirt is on you, you must have felt it!”**

**“Still didn get me.”**

**The rest of the kids playing tag grumbled or loudly complained. They were obviously taking Alfreds side. No one can play the “it was my clothes” card except for girls who wear dresses or long cardigans ( this usually only happens on picture days or other important days). One of the children in the crowd mentioned that if they kept yelling the teachers would notice. The small mob demands the boy be it. The boy still refuses.**

**“I'm not it. I'm not playing if I have to be it” A couple of children in the mob start to grow uncertain of what to do. The game should never exclude others from playing. Most of the mob takes it in stride.**

**“That's fine then don't play. Don't follow the rules, don't play.” A girl with brown hair says angrily. her name was Abigail, Matthew would never forget her. The group left with Alfred and Abigail leading. As they went some kids looked back to give the boy a disgusted or a pitying look. As more kids left him behind, the angrier he got. The boy stomped off, he began to sulk under the climbing tower. The game and the day continued like normal. The teachers started calling classes to head inside. Alfred and I met by the climbing tower as we always did.**

**“Dude I destroyed that game”**

**“Mhm”**

**“Like a total boss” Alfred praised, he bent over to pick the bag with one arm like he always did. Once he took a step forward to leave he stopped. Matthew noticed his frown.**

**“You ok Al?”**

**Alfred whipped the bag, around changing the holding position “its light” He unzipped the bag and his face dropped**

**“Al”**

**“He's gone” Matthew knew exactly what he was talking about. They both scoured the climbing tower but saw nothing.**

**“Alfred! Come over here we are leaving” we popped our heads out from behind the tower “Oh, and you too Matthew!**

**Alfred lost him.**


End file.
